


What Hope Means to You

by BellaTheArtist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Coping, Fluff, Gen, Hope, How Do I Tag, I wrote this instead of studying, Implied Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nagito's hard to read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaTheArtist/pseuds/BellaTheArtist
Summary: "When he closed his eyes, Nagito Komaeda was there:A young boy, a confused child, a pitiful, helpless human."Basically, imagine them spending a peaceful afternoon laying on the beach while Hajime's overthinking about Nagito's hope.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 44





	What Hope Means to You

"Could it be..“, he started, looking sternly at the sky above, "all this time you‘ve been trying to run away from your feelings?“. Hajime internally crinched hearing his own statement out loud.  
How did they even end up in this kind of situation, he asked himself, bit his lip and waited for more words to form but his mind was blank. 

The conversation came to a complete stop as the boy‘s words hung in the air, visible for both of them to catch and hide or throw aside, but neither did. 

Having come here talk to him might have been a bad idea after all, yet there was still something on Hajime‘s mind that didn‘t fit right with him. More accurately, it was too hard for him to grasp. It wasn‘t vivid enough and that exactly, was why he had to get to the bottom of this.  
Thinking about Nagito had him realize, the more he got to know about him, the less he understood. A completely illogical concept – Absolutely bothersome. 

So when he, once again, made up his mind to approach said sickly-paled boy, he, in all honesty, didn‘t expect the final *click* to happen.  
Not in the slightest was he prepared for his brain to catch up, the wobbly thoughts aligning, forming real ideas and vivid images.

When he closed his eyes, Nagito Komaeda was there:

A young boy, a confused child, a pitiful, helpless human. 

A guy one would bump into on a shopping trip and forget about the next minute, like any other guy. A person that has to face their problems, although they may differ, like any other person. If all the preoccupations and mindsets and opinions are pushed aside, Nagito Komaeda was nothing else than a mere human. 

Now, only knowing pieces of his life, not knowing for certain all of it was told in truth, it doesn‘t even matter. There‘s only that much a lie can hide anyway.  
The first thought that came to his mind instinctively when hearing about his life was simple; ‚That sounds pretty damn sad, it must‘ve been – must still be, forever be – hard to cope with‘.  
And that‘s where it was. That‘s where the rumbling started, an uneasiness making him feel dizzy. 

Hajime remebered; 'I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you'.

Hope. 

Nagito‘s Hope. Hajime‘s Hope. Nagito‘s Luck. 

Where was the connection in all of this, damnit?

Licking his lips and gulping in response to the feeling of tightness in his throat. Hajime opened his eyes again. They were still here. He was still able to make out the words he spoke a few seconds ago, a beautiful, dimly lit sky serving as background.  
Ocean waves crashed against the shore but all he heard was the other boy‘s silence. It was so unusual to experience their advocate of hope this quiet. He imagined the guy laying next to him, arms folded in front of his chest, holding his breath. 

Knowing there‘s no stepping back from here on, drowning out the fear of crossing lines the other wouldn‘t want him to cross, he brought his arm up to his eyes and his mouth slowly started to form new words. 

The first sentence inaudible, he repeated himself in a whisper: „Have you ever allowed yourself to be truly sad, Nagito?“. 

He honestly didn‘t intend to give him a lecture or turn this into a one-sided therapy session and most of all, he didn‘t want his milky haired friend to feel uncomfortable.  
When was it that he started to think of Nagito as a friend?  
Probably from the very begining, before the first trial ocurred. The thought became somewhat diminished then and now...

Finally, Hajime heard a shuffle from where he knew the other was laying, with quite some space between them. 

„What are you talking about, Hajime? There‘s no way someone could be happy all the time“, the disembodied voice answered in a serious tone but he still made out the subtle ironic smile in it. 

„Not happy. Hopeful, maybe“. 

It was just his way of thinking. His way of helping himself and his way of trying to help us.  
And everyone, including himself, thought about him as some kind of antagonist, scheming evil plans, a complete mastermind who enjoys to see all the other students in distress. 

However, thinking about it from a different point of view, wasn‘t Nagito rather oblivious to the other student‘s thoughts?  
He surely likes to position himself beneath them, calling himself trash and creating this huge distance between them. 

It would be easy to label all of his doings as weird, manipulative and malicious. Too easy, really.  
Why was it then, he became so upset at times or so mysteriously motivating whenever they find themselves in yet another dreadful situation?  
Yes, recalling his behaviour, his speeches, his whole appearance, Hajime has to admit, it wasn‘t easy for him to trust Nagito again.  
Yet, looking at all of these thoughts through new lenses, all the new found things he came up with today, the conclusion he drew was quite simple. It could've be completely irrational, but he wanted to believe it.

His ultimate talent shaped him into the guy he appears to be. His luck having a terrible downside to it must have made him desperate to escape despair. Clinging to hope, especially in horrifying circumstances, is what made him be able to take new steps in life. He seems to forget, at times, that his way is not how everyone deals with the barriers that build up in front of them.  
Resulting in him being misunderstood by the people around him. 

A chuckle, coming from a relatively smaller distance than before, reached Hajime‘s ear.  
Sinking his arm from his eyes to his chest, the boy blinked a few times before he could make out the blurry silhouette above him to be his friend, leaning over him slightly. 

"You sure say some strange things today, but I really appreciate you even talking to me in the first place“. 

"This is an awfully familiar view“, the brown haired student stated before sitting himself up, facing Nagito. He took the opportunity to get another good look at him.  
Soft white locks framing his pale face.  
Pink, slightly chapped lips, resting in a neutral smile.  
Deep, greyish eyes. So deep, one could get competely lost in them. He couldn‘t decide whether they‘re completely full or very empty of all emotions. 

"Is there something wrong in particular about my face...?“.

Once again snapping out of his thoughts, Hajime scrunched his nose and shook his head. For some reason, he felt like he was caught doing something inappropriate – The sensation letting him feel some heat rising to his cheeks. For goodness sake, what‘s the deal with him today?

"I didn‘t mean to“.

Nagito tilted his head in question, his mouth slightly agape.

"To say strange things, I mean“. 

"Don‘t worry. I don‘t mind strange“, Nagito replied, curling his lips into a small, awkward smile turned towards the ground.

Somehow, this odd of a conversation he was only able to have with is this guy right in front of him. And suddenly, a warm and grateful feeling washed over him.  
Hajime stood and reached out a hand to his friend as he gave him a genuine smile. 

"Let‘s talk again some time, yeah?“. 

For a moment, Nagito looked up to the brunette, then stared bluntly at his hand as to ponder whether he should allow himself to take it before carefully letting himself touch his fingers.

Fascinated by the collasion of warm skin meeting cold skin, the Ultimate Lucky student was taken by surprise as the other used a little too much strength to help him to his feet and almost tripped, hadn‘t it been for Hajime who was still holding on to his hand, catching him with his other arm.  
Some white fluffy hair tickled his neck and without thinking he placed his free hand right on top of Nagito‘s head, combing through his locks who let out a tiny yelp at the sudden action. 

The texture was, at the same time, exactly what and absolutely not what he anticipated to feel. He always expected him not to have brushed his hair since they found themselves on this island, but his fingers easily combed through.  
So up close there was another thing he never noticed or never dared to notice; which was his rather pleasant smell. It was quite plain and yet there was a subtle tinch of uniqueness to it, a certain sweetness. 

They stayed like this for a second and eternity.  
Then, both of them simultaneously took a step back, avoiding to look directly at each other -  
Hajime pressing his lips together in a thin line and looking to the side.  
Nagito fiddling with the hem of his jacket bashfully. 

Eventually, the slightly taller one spoke up: "Hajime, I still don‘t understand why you keep want to hang out with me but I really enjoy your company...“. 

The boy answered with a nod, scratching his head. Remebering their conversation from before, he wondered whether Nagito was trying to avoid talking about himself for some deeper reason. But maybe, if they‘d just warm up a little more...

"Then, would you allow me to spend some time with you again?“.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... To be honest, it's pretty late and this is rather me character-analyzing Nagito but on the other hand this is my first "public-made" fanfiction.  
> I apologize for any mistakes - I'm not a native speaker, of all the stories I've written in the past none of them were completely written in English up until now and if you would kindly teach me about any faults, I will gladly change them :)
> 
> Otherwise, I hope it wasn't too terrible to read and I'd be absolutely excited to hear your opinion on it!


End file.
